Dirty Cop
by FlashArrow12
Summary: Tony x OC but very much Gibbs Tim and Tony family fic One Shot! When Special Agent Nea Taylor's undercover op is blown due to a betrayal in her NCIS team she has to rely on her boyfriend Anthony Dinozzo and his team to save her, Will they save her in time or Will Tony loose another one he loves


Hi Guys. So this is my first fanfic on here, lt's see what you think- I'm open to do various one shots like these with OC of requests or even one shot requests with things suck as kidnap and Gibbs/Tony fic or various other requests just comment xo

She let out another agonizing scream as the 3rd finger was broken.

"Answer the damn question you filthy pig. What do NCIS know?"

Nea simply panted heavily trying to regain her breath and breathe through the pain. She was in agonizing pain, bruises covered her body, 3 broken fingers, a few broken ribs, a black eye, split lip and multiple stab wounds into the stomach

"Go. To Hell" She grunted as she shut her eyes, trying to find unconsciousness, to get away from the pain she was in. How long had she been here? Would have been the 4th day now. How had it only been 4 days. She gasped as she felt the tip of the knife being stroked up and down her leg. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. She just wanted to go home, to do her job and be with Tony.

Yes her and special agents Tony Dinozzo were in a secret relationship. They had been for the last 8 months and things were going great. Although there was no NCIS rule against dating Tony's boss Gibbs didn't like co-workers dating even on separate teams, Nea belonging to Balboas team. However after a few times hanging out as friends they realized that there was more to it, and started off in a causal relationship not telling anyone as the both agreed to keep work life separate. Nea knew Tony had problems with his father and he saw and respected Gibbs like a dad and she didn't want to get in between that. Besides she didn't mind keeping it a secret, not that it felt like s secret, rather when they were at work they conducted the day like usual, and when they were out of work then they would be a couple. Nea couldn't help but think of not seeing Tony again, not telling him she loved him so much, not hearing his laugh again or his childish tactics to get her to do something. She knew that being saved was a lost cause now. Her partner was dirty, and he would make sure that she wasn't found

 **Flashback:**

 ** _"Now I want you two to watch each other's sixes, wire taps always on and always fill me in at least every 2 days. If you think your covers blown you send the destress code and we'll be there as soon as okay" Agent Balboa repeated for the tenth time as Special agent Nea and SFA James Macintyre nodded._**

 ** _Nea and James were infiltrating a mafia drug cartel operation, They were going in as the now deceased couple of Mr and Mrs Treworth, a un identified transporter that the cartel had been in contact with for over a year. The job was simply really, go in, and interact with them for a few days so they gain the trust and then when they send them on the job bust them._**

 ** _It was a clear cut operation, except for the fact that James Macintyre turned out to be a dirty cop, who was more than happy to tip the mafia off for a small fee and more than happy to allow for Nea to become the new games for them as he updated Balboa as if everything was alright._**

 ** _The betrayal of James hurt more than this though. She considered him a friend, a team mate and a somewhat brother figure, yet he was dirty. Nea had dealt with so many dirty cops in the past, in her childhood, her father being one- she wanted to be an agent to help those, she knew she wouldn't turn dirty wouldn't go corrupt, but for her team mate...the betrayal was heart-breaking. When they turned up and were doing fine for the first day, checking in with the boss in the second and then it all went wrong. The leader 'Alfie Maybed' had requested an early dispatch and sent Nea and James to do deliver. As Nea tried to contact Balboa of the change in plan she heard James scream and the sounds of guns. Immediately she went to back up her partner her friend, only to discover it was all a trap, and he was perfectly well just smiling at her. The bastard._**

As Nea felt another punch to her already distorted face she let out a whimper. "Tonight...we will have our fun...just the gentlemen... and then tomorrow...you will be gone. Your bravery and loyalty as you see it...I call it stupidity" The hash whisper in her ear caused an involuntary flinch. She knew what that meant, they had threatened it for the last 2 days ...she was going to be raped. As the people left the room, Nea still hanging her wrists bound of a chain hanging from the ceiling, she knew she had to do something and fast. She wasn't going t go out like this, not without doing everything she could to stop it. Not without a fight. But her body felt so damn weak, Her wrists like they were about to snap off, her throat dry from dehydration, she was given something to drink 2 days ago was it...god she didn't even remember. And she had no energy, no food no nothing. 'Think Nea Think'.

"Please...Water" She whispered out as the last of the men were leaving.

"You've already won...gonna have fun tonight I know...but just some water...it won't be as fun if I'm passed out from dehydration" She argued putting her best pleading face on. She wouldn't ever beg them like this, not unless it was an act...she had a plan. As the man seemed to think things through he ordered for a water Bottle. As he walked towards Nea and untapped the bottle pouring it into Nea's mouth she used all the energy she had to kick him in where it hurt. As he grunted from surprise and dropped the bottle Nea dislocated her thumb and managed to get her hand out of one of the cuffs, quickly doing the same with the other hand. As she fell on the floor adrenaline kicked in and although her legs were numb and one on hand she had 3 broken fingers as well as a dislocated thumb she somehow managed to pick the small table up from the corner and whack it round the man's head so he fell into unconsciousness. Quickly making sure no one was coming Nea searched and found a gun and a phone. She quickly opened the phone gasping from her being out of breath as the wave of nausea and dizzies hit her the adrenaline running out and all the aches kicking in. Her legs could no longer hold her as she fell to the floor, head was throbbing, her side burning from the stab wound the was still bleeding. Her breathing shallow and painful as the broken ribs hit lungs. Her vision a starting to blur and the lack of water and food were playing up.

'No' she thought. 'Have to call' But who did she call? Who could she trust now that her partner of 2 years betrayed her.

She automatically began to dial Tony's number, only realizing when he answered.

"Special agent Dinozzo"

She breathed unable to get words out, that was Tony. She heard his voice and the tears sprung in her eyes, she could hear his voice one last time.

"Hello...anyone there?"

She breathed again trying to get words out but they wouldn't come out.

"Look I –"

"T...Tone" a whisper of a voice croaked out.

"He...Help."

"NEA! Nea can you hear me, where are you, Nea?" Tony asked immediately rising from his seat. Gibbs looked up hearing the panic in his SFA's voice.

"McGee track the number" Tony immediately ordered as Tim went straight to it, not questioning hearing the urgency in his voice.

"Nea..Nea you there, you're gonna be okay are yo safe what's-"

"Undercover op...James dirty...don't tell ...team...can't trust..."

"Nea you hurt, Nea can you get somewhere safe?"

"Too many...Can't...Sorry Tony...Know...you are loved...I love you" She breathed out before falling into unconsciousness.

"Nea...Nea...NEA!"

"Got the trace, it's about 30 miles from here, a estate in Baltimore" Tim said as he and Gibbs grabbed the gear. Tony stood frozen phone still to his ear, staring at nothing his heart thumping loudly. She couldn't be dead...she can't not her...she was the one...he knew it was early but he knew she was the one...that she would be the one he'd marry. She was the one. 'I love you Tony'...'I love you Tony' her hoarse whisper…her plea.

"Dinozzo" Gibbs barked slapping the back of his head snapping Tony out of his thought.

"Boss we gotta help-"

"I know. Grab your gear. McGee's gassing the truck. I'm just gonna speak to Balboa" Gibbs stated as he walked to Balboa to tell him his team members cover was blown. Tony registered the words and shouted across the bullpen

"NO" He screamed as Gibbs just approached Balboa. Gibbs raised an eyebrow as Tony s imply shook his head. Gibbs motioned for the elevator as Tony followed. As the doors shut and Gibbs went to stop the elevator Tony grabbed his arm.

"No time, I'll explain everything on the move I swear" Tony stated stoic as Gibbs nodded analyzing his younger agents face, getting worried not that he would show or admit it out loud.

As they got into the trick Gibbs was driving with McGee shotgun and Tony in the back. This couldn't be happening not now...she couldn't be.

Mcgee and Gibbs shared worried glances to one another as Tony sat silently for the first 5 minutes, unaware of Gibbs calling Vance and filling him in, with Vance sending more back up teams.

"Dinozzo" Gibbs grunted breaking Tony out of his trance.

"Y..Yeah boss"

"Sit rep" He stated and Tony seemed to break out the trance.

"Ne-...Agent Taylor called, said her undercover op was blown, sounded injured and needed back up."

"Well why call us and not her team" Tim asked

"Because they fucking screwed her over." He replied with disgust and anger.

"She said something about them being dirty, she wasn't making all that much sense"

"But why call you? I mean I know you guys are friends but-"

As Tony was about to reply in an angered state his phone rang again.

"It's the same number boss" Tim stated as his laptop began tracing and recording the call.

Gibbs motioned for him to put the call on speaker

"Nea?"

"Sorry Agent...seems like your friend cannot come to the phone right now...she's currently...occupied elsewhere?"

"Don't touch her you son of a bi-"

"I'd watch the way you spoke pig. It would be unfortunate that your lady friend her were to get hurt for your insubordination"

"What do you want" Gibbs grunted.

"Hm now this is certainly strange. I know I am no longer talking to Miss Taylors team so who is it that Nea can blame for what is to occur to her"

"Why you-"

"Special agent Gibbs Dinozzo and McGee" Gibbs spoke glaring at Tony through the mirror. 'I know your pissed but don't throw away your training. We need answers'

"Ah Special Agent Gibbs? As in Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ah I have heard so much about you...seems the NCIS have sent their best for this slut over here. Well I must say that this make this moment even better.

BRING THE GIRL" They heard the shout and heard movements in the background.

"Speak"

Silence

Tony flinched as he heard the sound of skin being slapped, as Tim gulped.

"Speak"

More silence filled until a scream from another of the men.

"Bitch just spat at me" Gibbs couldn't help but let out a little smile, he didn't know this girl very much, but she definitely was a fighter.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard from the phone and a short female shout was heard.

"NEA!"

She breathed heavily trying to breathe through the pain of the shot in her leg...she knew she was losing to much blood, she didn't have long left at all.

"Relax agents, she was simply shot in the foot. Although with all this blood she will definitely die very soon. However before she does I certainly want to have my fun with this pretty young thing, god she looks so damn tight. Goodbye Agents, Say Goodbye to your friends pig"

"No No C'mon please, what do you want?!" Tony was pleading of desperation.

"Any last words Pig?"

"G..Gibbs...Timmm...look after Tony" Was the last gasp of whispered words before the phone hung up. Tony paled as Tim looked at his friend, his brother with worry. He grabbed onto his seatbelt as Gibbs put more pressure on the pedal.

"EST McGee"

"10 minutes boss. "

"We'll get there in 5. Dinozzo, call Vance tell him were not waiting for back up, can't wait. Then make sure all the weapons are loaded, and everyone get there ear pieces in. Also call an ambulance tells them the destination" Gibbs commanded knowing if Tony had to do something.

Nea was ready now. She knows Gibbs and Tim would look after Tony. She had told him one last time she loved him and that was enough, She knew she was going to die. And that was okay. She was ready. Since she managed to get out she was once more tied up in the same position as before only this time there were always 2 guards on her. The leader of the group, the one who was on the phone, had begun to slice off he shirt, leaving just her bra and her underwear on. She could actually see some of the welts on the side of her and knew how bad the ones of her back would have been from the whipping, but she didn't let any emotion show, she would not give them the satisfaction. As the man began to undo her bra she heard the sounds of gunfire. She didn't know what was going on around her, or what was being said her head throbbing to much, she could barely see through her black eyes. She felt someone unchain her and drag her somewhere only her brain was not responding to what was happening. She felt the shots but didn't feel the pain.

'Must be numb' she thought as she felt herself fall to the floor, the arms of the shooter no longer support her hence she couldn't stay upright. She heard someone scream her name but couldn't see the face, before she knew it she fell into darkness.

Tony legs were tapping anxiously as he sat waiting for her to get out of surgery. 'Please let her live. Please' He begged, to who, he did not know. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and looked up to see a coffee brought to him by his boss. He grabbed it and let out soft thanks as he looked back down to the hospital floor.

"Back up team arrested the whole of Balboa's team, him included. They were all dirty" Gibbs grunted as he just had a sitrep with Vance.

"If she doesn't ...I'm gonna kill them" He grunted.

Gibbs let it go as he sat down next to the younger agent and sighed.

"You probably wanna know how long we've been dating right"

"I wanna know why you didn't tell me Tony"

"I didn't want to disappoint you. I mean after EJ, I swore I'd never...but she was so ..and it happened by accident and we just...it was easier to keep it from everyone...never interrupted our work well..until now but..."

"You really love her huh"

"She's the one Gibbs. I mean we've only been dating for 8 months but I –"

"8 months" Tim asked as he met sat down on the opposite side of Tony.

"8 months hiding it from Gibbs. Damn Tony you two deserve medals" He joked as Tony let out a small smile as did Gibbs.

"She's gonna be okay Tony" Tim continued looking at his older brother, wanting to take away the pain.

"I can't lose another person I love I just can't" He stated emotion filling in his voice as everything suddenly hit him. He could feel his eyes water and knew he couldn't cry..not her and not now. Tim seemed to see the uncomfortable manner he was in, as he excused himself allowing for Gibbs to comfort Tony, Tim knowing he needed his dad.

Gibbs put his arm around Tony, in a rare sign of physical affection of comfort and allowed for Tony to grab his shirt and sob in it. God he would kill Balboa and the others for what had done to Nea. For what he had done to his agent. He could see the love Tony had for the girl. If she died...Gibbs didn't know if Tony would bounce back.

The sat in silence for a while Tony still clinging on to Gibbs.

"Family Of Nea Taylor?"

Tony stood instantly Gibbs a second behind him.

"How is she?"

"Well the surgery went with no problems. We've managed to transplant all the blood loss however she's not out o the woods yet. Where the ribs were broken were very close to her lungs hence there may be some damage on that affecting her breathing. We'll know more overnight. Also injuries include the lacerations on her back, we believed she was whipped, 3 broken fingers, 2 dislocated thumbs, various painful bruises and cuts and the stab wound in her stomach area. If she gets through these next 24 hours then we believe that she'll be able to make a full recovery with no life threatening or changing injuries. She has a broken leg, dislocated shoulder and a very bad concussion also.

"Can we see her"

"I can let you both stay the night I you would like, but no more than 3" Tony nodded as he got up to go and see her. God he needed her.

'I need you Nea. I need you'

 ** _Flashback._**

" ** _Nuh uh Pierce Bronson all the way! God Tony you say you're a film expert and you believe Sean Connery was the best?" Nea joked as they walked around the funfair._**

 ** _"You know. Its been a good 6 months but I think this is it . We can't continue" Tony joked as he faked wiping a tear away causing Nea to giggle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your such an ass you know that" She joked as she shoved him whilst the waited in line for the hot dogs._**

 ** _"AWH COME ON YOU LOVE MY ASS" He yelled as he began twerking in front of you as you both began to chuckle laughing._**

 ** _As Nea ordered and payed for the hotdogs ( after a little fight on equality an tony still wanting to be a gentlemen) they began to slowly walk back to the car._**

 ** _"Cheers for coming out with me tonight. I know you had plans with James but after the case I just really needed not to be alone" Tony sobered as they walked back looking at the sky._**

 ** _"T you don't have to thank me you daft cow. I mean you could pay me...you know to spend time with you but" She screamed as Tony whacked her in the arm._**

 ** _"No honestly Tony, whenever you need me I will be here."_**

 ** _"Always?"_**

 ** _"Always Dinozzo...Always"_**

"You know we were actually just friends at the start" Tony began startling Tim and Gibbs who were just sitting in silence. They knew he had to talk this out loud and was just letting him get to it himself.

"She was new and I mean yeah I fancied her and that I mean look at her, but I don't know, maybe the fact that she wasn't interested got me so interested. She was funny and could actually take a joke unlike most people in the office. And she had such a positive output on life even with the jobs and the things she saw. Hell she managed to see behind my mask straight away. We just hung out by accident one day, we were both drinking alone after a case, it was just after I killed white actually. She definitely saved my ass that night, I was so drunk lord knows what I would have done if she didn't take me back to hers and make me sleep it off. I remember waking up the next morning scared she was gonna be obsessed with me or something only she just left a note saying she went for run and there was some coffee on the counter. For some reason I waited for her to come back, I don't know why I just felt like I had to thank her yanno. And when she did come back she was just so cool about it. I don't know how but I just ended up spending the day there except it wasn't like flirting whatever we were just hanging out. Ended up watching the game together, except for the act that she supports Boston...still need to teach that girl the Chicago's the baseball team to support" He laughed softly as Gibbs and Tim smiled.

"It was just nice to hang out with someone outside the office, I mean I know she was like 3 desks away from me but like, outside the Gibbs team you know. I mean Ziva just was so...difficult to get on with and she wasn't and it was nice to just discuss stupid things like baseball rather than things turning back to a case or something. Anyway we just chilled and hung out when we could, she had just moved so I was helping her with odd things like painting and things and then after the plague, I guess I realized that I did like her like that...she snuck in and stayed the night with me you know, she made Brad promise not to tell anyone and she stayed with me so I wasn't alone- said it was to make sure I was not dead. I guess after that it puts stuff into perspective and I asked her out. She agreed and we both promised that if it was getting weird, we'd just go back to our friendship but I mean... she's the one. And God there were so many times I wanted to tell you guys, it's like introducing her to my family. And I wanted you guys to know I really did but at first I was hesitant in case it was a repeat of EJ. And then as time preceded and it was getting more serious we just didn't see the point of ruining a good thing, like we stayed professional at work and that was it. was actually gonna tell you Gibbs, after my bastard of a dad came to visit, only that on my way to yours I got a message from Nea, daddy dearest gave her a little visit the asshole. "Tony grumbled getting angrier.

"I was so stupid." He said after a minute. "So stupid because my abusive dad hurt her, that I broke up with her to protect her. But she wouldn't have any of it. Nah the next day she just came into my house, told me I was being a pig and stupid that it wasn't my fault. I mean it was my fault but-"

"You dad being an abusive bastard was not your fault Tony"

"Wait you knew? How did you know I mean when he came everyone-... Tim your arm was in a cast after that. Oh my god he-"

"Tony I'm fine. I was fine. I went to Gibbs...only because I was worried about what he'd do to you, it wasn't your fault. And neither is this. I don't know how your bringing it back to yourself being blamed but this isn't your fault" Tim continued as Gibbs gave a small smile proud of his youngest son.

Nea awoke to the shining sun as she immediately shut her eyes. Everything hurt. She slowly recollected her memories of what happened and gasped as she sat up, gasping once more at the unbearable pain that she felt. She looked around and flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Nea...you need to calm down, you're in a hospital. I'm special Agent Gibbs...Tony's boss, your safe okay...you safe" He started as he pushed a button to tell the doctors to come. Nea softly nodded as she looked around confirming what Gibbs was saying. Gibbs cursed that Tim had just convinced Tony to go home and get as however not even 10 minutes ago.

He wasn't good at the comforting type, especially since he didn't really know this women...this girl...I mean she was 21, 4 years younger than Dinozzo and 3 years than McGee, but in the hospital she just looked so much younger.

"What happened after I ...fell asleep?" She asked as Gibbs let out a small chuckle not expecting that.

"After you passed out you mean" He quipped quickly to which she just glared.

"Taylors do not pass out...I was simply ...hugging the floor" She stated questioningly before playfully rolling her eyes at the glare 'I'm injured don't be mean' she fake pouted as Gibbs felt himself laughing. He quickly saw why Dinozzo liked her. He quickly became serious again as she grunted in pain trying to sit up more.

Gibbs moved to help her and couldn't help but feel anger as he felt the welts on her back as he helped the young girl sit up, even then obvious she was in pain.

"Balboa did you-"

"They've all been arrested Nea. The fact we didn't see it...I didn't see it... NCIS let you down"

"Not your fault... I was stupid enough to trust them" She gasped out shifting till she could get more comfortable"

"And the...those men"

"Dead"

She nodded.

"No offense but why are you here?" She asked innocently like a small child.

"Tony-"

"Oh My God he's dead isn't he. That's why you're here, god it was all my fault I shouldn't have called him shouldn't have put you and him and Agent McGee in trouble I-"

"HEY" he interrupted using his gunny voice causing the young girl to flinch and put her head down. Gibbs mentally slapped himself. This girl had just gone through the upmost horrible torture and he just screamed at her.

"He's gone home for a shower Nea. He's fine, we're all fine. He's just worried about you. "He said softly as Nea let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"So he's not hurt or-"

"He's fine I promise" Gibbs replied.

As the doctors came in and examined Nea they confirmed that they'd have to re-break some of the bones as they grew back wrong.

"This may be rather painful Miss Taylor but we can't give you painkillers from all the drugs that were in your system and you already weakened lung. We can wait till later date but there is a risk of –"

"No just do it now" She replied steadily although inside she was fucking panicking.

"Okay, Sir if you wouldn't mind-" Gibbs had nodded getting up from his chair stopping however when he heard the soft objection.

"No...Please...Stay" She asked and Gibbs felt his heart clench. From the stories Balboa and Tony had talked about her and the way she awoke it was obvious this young women was rather strong. But to see her like this, looking rather lost and so damn young, Gibbs just wanted to protect her. He nodded softly as he resumed his position sitting closer to her as he put his hand on hers.

"Just squeeze" He whispered softly as they began to operate.

Gibbs heart clenched every time he heard the sound of a bone being broken and the silent gasp Nea would let out. She hadn't yet made a sound out loud or a scream yet it was obvious this was a painful process, hell it's painful with painkillers without must be fucking murderous. He felt the clench of his hand at such intensity although he wouldn't complain knowing this wasn't even a fraction for the pain she was in. 5 broken ribs later, it was finally over and Nea was gasping softly trying to regain her breath silent tears had fallen from her eyes.

"Sorry" She stated indicating to his hand which was a shade of purple.

"Don't apologize-"

"Sign of weakness, yeah Tony told me that one. But I'm weak yanno...I'm not strong like you guys"

"Hey. I was gonna say don't apologize because you have nothing to be sorry for! And you're not weak Nea. Hell what you've been through, and your still sitting her talking... you're not weak Agent Taylor"#

Nea simply ignored the last statement as she let go of Gibbs hand.

"Thanks for staying" She said after a few minutes. He simply nodded.

"Hey Boss, got ya a – Oh My God Nea your awake!" Tony exclaimed

"Wow Dinozzo I had no idea that's what I was." She sarcastically spoke before she could stop herself as Gibbs grinned. This girl was tough, she would need some support but she would be okay. Tony simply smiled as he ran to the other side of her opposite Gibbs and sat on the bed holding her face in his hands just taking her in.

"I'm here Tony...I'm here" She said softly as he held her and kissed her on the top of her forehead.

"You know if you didn't want to go to the Chicago game this weekend you could've just said" He joked as she smiled as tucked further into him as he sat next to her on the bed.

"HEY! You said those tickets were for your niece and her friend" Tim quipped in as they all laughed softly.

2 months later:

As Nea walked back into the bullpen fully recovered today was her first day back in the field and she couldn't be happier. There was still a lot to do a lot of court cases to testify and t still some recovery but Nea was excited for some sense of normality to occur. She smiled at her new team lead Joe Davis, who had transferred from NCIS LA and greeted her two new colleagues Sebastian Willis and Eddie Tate. She had been back to work last week but now was officially not stuck on a desk. She got on well with her new team. they all had quirky personalities but she could see them having her six. She smiled softly across the bullpen as she saw Tony joking with Tim as the newest probie a Ellie Bishop looked frazzled. In the past two months she had grown a lot closer with Tony's team, Tony's family and were glad to know that he had such a good network. She felt true bonds with them and had actually gained d a great friendship with Tim McGee much to Tony's annoyance and pleasure. Tim supported Boston.

"Grab your gear lads"

"COUGH COUGH"

"And my lady" Joe did a fake courtesy as the team simply smiled.

"Dead Marine at Quantico lets go" He stated as they all walked along joking and bantering. As they passed were Gibbs team were working Nea simply stopped quickly and whispered something to Ellie. As she walked towards the lift she heard the conversation.

"So new probbiiee what d'ya think" She heard Tony teasing team.

"Oh I think.." She looked up as Nea gave a reassuring nod.

"I think that Sean O Connery sucks." She stated as Tim laughed

"Nah probie you gotta be mistaken I mean-"

"No I mean they suck...even worse than the Chicago baseball team" She exclaimed as Tony spluttered out his water.

"Probie you can't-" It was then he looked up and saw Nea give a cheeky wink as the lift doors shut.

"Damn you Nea. Damn You " He said shaking his head with a small smile.

Bishop just smiled as Gibbs walked towards the team noticing Nea had just left.

"Hey Boss I was just wondering if I could leave early tonight...like 5ish"

"Tonight's the night then?"

"Yeap boss... tonight I'm gonna ask her to marry me"


End file.
